No Reason
by AnimeFreakPerson
Summary: My grin decreases, but it still sticks to my face. Mom asks why I'm so happy. I reply, "No reason."


A/N: I've never written a drabble before. You know, something with no point whatsoever. And, I suppose it's for the naruto100 livejournal offspring challenge, even though the contest is over. Hope you enjoy!

I'll never forget the first time I met the Nara kids.

I was just being nice to the Nara girl, and we happened to be in a dark alley. And I happened to be a boy, and she was a girl.

When the girl has an overprotective brother that can materialize from shadows, it's bad news for the guy.

You see, I was just hanging out in the alley, you know? I was just counting the bricks, and doodling a bit, when the Nara girl saw me and introduced herself. Just like that, to a complete stranger.

The Nara boy'd better teach her about strangers next time.

So here's what happened:

"Hey, what are you doing in there? Drawing?" A blonde girl with brown eyes asks. I've never seen that combination before. But, there's always a first for everything.

"No," I say, hesitantly. I quickly hide the scrap of paper and the blunt pencil behind me.

"I already saw the paper and pencil, you know. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. So..." She pauses, "I'm Nara Shikako. You are?" The so-called "Shikako" asks. She seems friendly enough, so I answer, hesitantly.

"Uzumaki Kaikatsu."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw drops. "Really? U-U-Uzumaki? You mean, like, the Hokage's son?"

I run my hand through my bright orange hair. "Yeah. Hokage's son. I'm gonna be Hokage someday, too. Gonna be better than Dad."

Shikako snorts, and tosses her long hair to the side. "The Rokudaime's the best, and will be the best for the rest of forever." I roll my eyes.

"So how old are you, anyway?" I ask.

"Seven," she replies proudly. "I'm gonna be eight next week."

I snort in return. I'm four years older than her, so I feel superior. I stand up, and pat off any imaginary specks of dust from my old raggy pants. Mom wanted to get me new ones, but I refused. These were comfortable enough.

I feel something brush by my shoulder, so I turn around. Then I freeze. I can't move. A boy, several years older than me, materializes from the shadows. His forehead protecter and bandana are tied at the right side of the head, instead of the back. His long, black hair is messy, and looks like it hasn't been brushed in quite a while. He stares at me with a dangerous glint in his icy blue eyes. I'm not scared, even though I feel I should be.

Pride's really screwing with my head.

"Don't mess with my kid sister." He rumbles, and releases the jutsu.

"Right," I say, and salute him in a mocking manner.

He glares at me and turns to Shikako.

"We gotta go. Mom's been lookin' for you. You know how she is when she gets mad." He says, much more lightly than before.

"Hold on, nii-chan," Shikako says, "I gotta get something from Kaikatsu first." I cock my head at this.

"Get something from little ol' me?" I say, mimicking old lady Tsunade's voice.

She giggles, and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen and hands it to me.

"Can you get a signature from your dad? Please? Oh, and your mom, too." She pulls on the cutest face she can muster, which I must admit, was pretty cute; yet childish.

"Right. I'll see what I can do. Mom and Dad aren't home often," I say.

"Oh yea! Could you sign it, too? Since you're the Hokage's son." She states, as if I didn't know that already.

This brings a grin to my face. I inherited the fox-like grin from Dad, or so everyone says.

Shikako giggles. Her older brother (I found out his name is Inomaru, and he's pretty cool when he's your friend) can't hide a smile.

"What?" I ask. "Is there something on my face?"

Shikako shakes her head and Inomaru says, "You really look like your father when you smile. And you really brighten up, too."

"You're cute when you smile like that! Do it again!!" Shikako squeals. I grin even wider, and my cheeks start to hurt.

"Thanks! Okay then, bye! See you around!" She says happily, and her brother simply nods at me and gestures for Shikako to follow.

My grin decreases, but it still sticks to my face, and at dinner, Mom asks me why I'm so happy. I just reply, "No reason."


End file.
